


Tights and Mascara

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [19]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even go on a double date with Eskild and his boyfriend. Eskild has a question.





	Tights and Mascara

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it purely for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** A "sponsor" or "forlover" in a Norwegian wedding is someone who must know you and formally declares that you are free to marry, not related to the person you intend to marry, that sort of thing. Apparently they must not be present during the ceremony either? [Learn more here.](http://www.skatteetaten.no/en/person/National-Registry/Marriage-and-cohabitation/Marriage/Getting-married-in-Norway/The-road-to-marriage---step-by-step/Documents-which-must-be-completed/?step=2)
> 
> For tumblr anon

Isak has only spent one Christmas with Eskild, but it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that one Christmas changed Isak’s life. He's really not sure he can ever fully repay Eskild for what he's done for him, not that that's really how it works. Eskild helped him because he's got a large heart, and there's not really a need for Isak to “pay him back”. It's not a quid pro quo, keeping score kind of situation. It's just that around Christmas Isak gets nostalgic and emotional.

His life is so much better now than it was in the year leading up to that Christmas at the old flatshare. He has a boyfriend he shares his own flat with - their own names on the lease and no parents helping them out anymore. His mother's been doing well for a while now and he sees her every month. His father re-married after the divorce but agreed to some sessions of family counselling, and while they're never going to be best friends, Isak doesn't need them to be. They're on good terms. They understand one another.

And no matter that everytime Isak even vaguely alludes to feeling like that Eskild lists all the things Isak has done for him in the years since, around Christmas Isak always wonders if it could ever be enough to convey how profoundly grateful he is to Eskild. It feels like the older he gets the more he understands the scope of Eskild’s kindness and the enormity of what he did when he took Isak in.

So whether they see each other a lot during the year or not, the week before Christmas they get together for a chat. Isak brings Even, and Eskild brings Linn or Noora. Last year, he brought his boyfriend for the first time. This year he's bringing that same boyfriend for the second time. Isak’s pretty sure that's something to do with how eagerly Eskild initiated setting up their Christmas Chat this year and he can't help but smile at the thought that there's someone in Eskild’s everyday life that makes him this happy. Not that Eskild was ever unhappy living the single, dating life before, but he clearly likes Johan. He's kept him around for two years now, after all.

When Even and Isak step into the café - an almost unbearably hipster place with books and bean bags and hardly a proper place to sit that Isak found through a friend from uni who took him to a queer poetry night here - Eskild and Johan are already there, having snagged one of the few tables with actual chairs.

“Oh, thank god,” Isak mumbles, making Even laugh quietly.

“They have an aesthetic, Isak, let them be,” he teases.

Isak gives him a little shove and rolls his eyes.

“The aesthetic is terrible,” he says and steers them to the counter to get their coffees.

The girl behind the counter grins at them and quirks an eyebrow.

“The usual?” she asks, and at Isak’s nod grabs two cups to get to making their coffee.

Isak glances over at Eskild while they wait, finding him already looking over. He smiles a bit when their eyes meet and Eskild beams back, waving cheerfully. Even grabs their drinks when they’re done, and Isak leads the way over to Eskild and Johan.

“Merry Christmas, Baby Jesus!” Eskild calls happily - because casual blasphemy delights him - and jumps up to wrap Isak in a hug.

“Merry Christmas,” Isak says back, swaying in the hug for a moment before pulling back and greeting Johan with a kiss to each cheek.

“I didn't know you knew this place,” Eskild says when they're all sitting down, Isak and Even peeling their outer layers off. “I was quite surprised when you suggested it.”

“Are you kidding? Thea is going to kick Isak out one of these days if he keeps insulting her aesthetic,” Even says.

“You know Thea?” Eskild asks.

“A friend from a class at uni introduced me, and we got to talking when she wanted to do a queer science evening,” Isak explains. “Turns out I'm quite good at organising things, so I help out every now and then when she's short on people.”

“You have to tell us when the next drag night is coming up then, because we missed the last one,” Eskild says with a pout and a sigh.

Isak can't help but laugh a little.

“Alright, I'll do that.”

“So, how have you been? Making queer friends apparently?” Eskild asks.

Even laughs and leans forward, drawing Eskild and Johan’s attention. Isak rolls his eyes because he already knows where this is going.

“There was this one girl, right? In one of Isak's classes,” he starts, eyes bright. Isak can't help the small smile as he watches him. It's not even that funny, but Even delights in telling this story, and he's so animated whenever he tells a story he's really into that Isak always finds he doesn't want to look anywhere else.

“And Isak has this rainbow patch on the backpack he uses for uni, so this girl with a rainbow wristband comes up to him after class once - I was picking him up to get some coffee or something - and she's all ‘oh your patch is so cute, are you gay?’ and before Isak can even answer she goes on ‘cause I think that's so cute, that's why I wear mine, to show support, you know?’ and she's, like, gearing up to ask him to be friends or something and Isak just looks at her and goes, ‘no'.”

Eskild and Johan laugh obligingly and then towards Isak.

“She was annoying,” Isak says.

“Isak  _ only _ makes queer friends now,” Even says wisely.

Isak rolls his eyes at him.

“I just don't befriend annoying people.”

“Oh, Baby Jesus, I'm so proud of you,” Eskild teases, but there's a sparkle of truth in his eyes that has Isak smiling.

“I love all of my friends equally,” Isak insists, “sometimes a guy just needs a break from the straights.”

Eskild laughs and nods.

“Sometimes you definitely do,” he agrees. “But uni’s good, work is good? You're good?”

Isak smiles and tangles his fingers with Even's when Even reaches for his hand.

“Yeah, we're good. Everything is pretty good.”

Eskild beams.

“That's great,” he says.

“And you?”

“Well,” Eskild starts, and turns to share a smile with Johan. “I actually also wanted to talk about something specific, not just catch up.”

“Oh?” Isak asks.

“Johan and I are going to get married,” Eskild says.

“Congratulations!” Even cheers immediately, while Isak just nods enthusiastically, grinning broadly at Eskild.

“Thank you,” Eskild says, smiling brightly like he can’t quite help it. He's clearly not quite done though, so Isak squeezes Even's hand and waits for Eskild to go on.

“I’m going to ask my brother to be my sponsor,” Eskild says. “We've been getting closer this year and he's met Johan, and it'd mean a lot to me, so I thought. Well.”

“That's amazing, Eskild. I hope he says yes,” Isak says, smiling encouragingly.

Eskild smiles back but also sighs.

“Yeah,” he says and then shrugs and laughs a little. “I hope it doesn't move us backwards, you know?”

“Yeah,” Isak says. Family is complicated.

“Anyway, what I wanted to ask is - if he says no, will you do it?”

Isak feels his face slacken in surprise and he blinks at Eskild, a little dumb-founded.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, of course I will. I-- wow. I’d be honoured.”

Eskild smiles fondly, and then tilts his head to the side a little, teasing now.

“Even if I make you wear tights and mascara at the reception?”

“Eskild, I will show up in a sequined rainbow thong and angel wings if you ask me to,” he says and reaches across the table to grab Eskild’s hand. “I'll be honoured to be a part of your wedding in any way.”

Eskild swallows harshly and blinks a few times, clutching Isak’s hand back.

“Thank you,” he says, voice a little thick.

After a few shared moments of silence, Eskild squeezes his hand and leans back into the arm Johan has along the backrest of his chair again.

“Well, I'm really curious about that thong and wings combination, for one,” Even jokes, and just like that they’re back on less emotionally fraught territory. And while Isak would wear a sequined thong and angel wings if Eskild really insisted, he's not going to do it without a little bit of a fight, if only for old time's sake.

 

**The End**


End file.
